First Night Home
by Starsinger
Summary: The adults and one little blonde play poker. Again set after "Damned", and on the same timeline as "Twin Drabbles".


**First Night Home**

by Starsinger

**While this takes place after "Damned", and in the same timeline as "Twin Drabbles", this story is a separate entity. A quiet moment among most of the adults and one small blonde. No, still don't own them.**

Ilyana slipped out of the bed, she had her own room in the same suite with Peter, Kitty and the twins. The twins slept quietly in their crib near Peter and Kitty's bed. She looked up to find Peter sleeping soundly, his arms wrapped firmly around Kitty. Ilyana sighed, even at eleven the romantic aspect of her best friend and brother's story made her sigh. She knew she should be in bed, asleep. She'd be joining the other students in the morning for assembly and even start her own tutoring sessions to catch up to her age group. She just couldn't resist.

The babies slept quietly in their crib. They were completely unaware of the fuss their arrival had caused. Ilyana stared at the nearest twin with complete love, Moira opened her eyes and her fuzzy blue eyes focused briefly on her aunt. Ilyana reached out and touched the baby briefly, Moira closed her eyes and returned to sleep. She padded out of the suite and went downstairs. The mansion had been destroyed and rebuilt during her absence, but it looked very familiar and she quickly found the kitchen and entered, to find exactly what she was looking for: Kurt Wagner, Logan, Ororo Munroe, Kitty's grandfather, Joseph, and her mother, Theresa.

They all looked up and Logan smiled, "Hey, Squirt, Kitty and Pete know yer up?"

Ilyana shook her head and quickly occupied a seat next to Joseph. "May I have a glass of water?" she asked.

Terri stood and got the glass of water. "I'm callin' it, Elf, what have you got?" Logan growled, laying his hand on the table. Kurt was bluffing, he had aces high. Logan grinned as his pair of two won the pot, "You need to work on yer poker face."

"Are you going to deal, Logan? I'm all ready out two hundred M & Ms to my daughter," Joseph complained loudly, causing Ilyana to giggle. Joseph winked at her making her cover her mouth with her hands. The candy in question rested in front of each player. Terri had the largest pile while Joseph had the smallest. The old man leaned in to whisper to Ilyana, "We're cheating, every time someone runs out, we put it all back in a pile and redivide the loot."

"Can I learn to play?" she asked innocently.

The adults looked at each other, "I don't know, Ilyana," Ororo replied. "I'm not sure Peter would appreciate us teaching you bad habits. Although, I don't know, you're home sixteen hours and you're all ready sneaking out of the suite." Logan choked on his beer.

"Lighten up, 'Ro," Logan said. "She'll have plenty of bad habits to pick up around here." Everyone started laughing. "'Sides, we'll have her back before either Peter or Kitty wake up and discover she's gone."

"Logan, why do they have twins? I thought you couldn't have babies without getting married," Logan promptly discovered that beer is a very effective nasal clearer when spat through the nose. Elf started patting him on the back.

Ororo looked at her, "You lived on a farm, right? You know how calves are made?" Ilyana nodded her head as Storm considered how to word her next phrase, "Well, sometimes, especially when people really love each other, they can't wait until they get married. I don't think they anticipated her getting pregnant." Elf mouthed the words "lack of birth control" at the weather mutant.

"I don't think Peter anticipated putting Kitty through the floor either," Logan muttered drawing confused looks from Terri and Joseph. "Uh, later," he said quickly.

"Mrs. Pryde?" Ilyana asked. "Can you read me a story?"

Terri, startled, looked up. "Aren't you a little old for someone to read you a story?" The little girl's blue eyes stared beguilingly at the older woman who sighed, "I can't say no to little girls, can I? Good night everyone. I'll make sure Miss Ilyana gets to bed. Ilyana, call me Terri." Kurt laughed as Logan absently reached out and ruffled her blonde head.

"It's interesting, isn't it? It's been four years since we've seen her and we're all ready falling into the habits we had around her, calling her squirt and so forth?" Ororo asked.

Logan and Kurt looked up guiltily. "I like having to slip back into old habits. This one especially, can't call Kitty half-pint anymore," Logan admitted. He sighed as he shuffled the deck, "Those girls are beautiful."

Joseph grinned, looking around before picking up his hand, "Hard not to be, look at their parents."

**And here we end it. R & R please, much appreciated. A shout out to Wolvbm, Madripoor Rose, Author376, Kirayoshi, Amokitty, Odd Little Turtle and everyone else at livejournal that I forgot. Thank you all!**


End file.
